Empera Army
was an antagonistic faction in the Showa Ultra Series, and appeared in recognition on two series, Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Mebius. As its namesake suggest, the group was lead by Alien Empera, whose hatred for light stems from embracing the darkness in hopes for surviving on his dying planet. History Past History - Great Ultra War The first attack made by the Empera Army was during the Great Ultra War in 30,000 years prior to the Showa Ultras' arrival on Earth. Although the events are unclear, it is known that Empera took control of the Land of Light after leading the most successful attack on the Ultras, something that various Ultramen foes had trouble doing. However, his reign was short-lived as the beings of light fought back, initiating the battle between light and darkness. At the end of the war, Alien Empera and Father of Ultra engaged in their infamous duel that decided the fate of the Land of Light. The results came to a draw and both powerful fighters earned mirroring scars on their hips as a reminder of their brutal battle. Empera, weakened by Father of the Ultra's Ultimate Sword, fled into hiding for generations. Ultraman Taro The Great Ultra War was mentioned in episode 25 of the series. Remodeled Giant Yapool's attack in episodes 29 and 30 is said to be sponsored by Empera, especially by giving him the Remodeled Bemstar. In episode 33 and 34, a group of Alien Temperor try to hunt the Ultra Brothers on Earth. Although their original motives were never revealed, early magazine publications mentioned that the Temperors are actually faithful servants of Alien Empera in his regime. Ultraman Mebius After years of retreating, the Empera Army took an active involvement again and try to invade the Earth, the planet which was guarded by the Ultra Brothers for 40 years. Alien Empera was indirectly responsible for several monster and alien attacks, although only most of them worked under his orders. He also hired several alien forces to his own bidding, such as the mischievous Alien Psychokino or veterans of the Great Ultra War to form an umbrella organization called Dark Four Heavenly Kings. Once all methods fail, the Empera heads on to Earth, coating the sun with darkness and try to personally defeat Crew GUYS and the Ultra Warriors Mebius and Hikari. Their united forces not only summoned Mebius Phoenix Brave, but also brings humanity's main weapon, Specium Redoublizer as their final hope. Joining the Super Ultraman in his combat was Zoffy of the Space Garrison, while other Ultra Warriors cooperate to destroy the darkness that covers the sun. With Mebius delivering the final blow, Empera was reduced to glittering light, seemingly finding peace in his death. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Armored Darkness It was soon revealed that the army did not went defunct, as Empera had created a contingency plan in the form of Armored Darkness. The sentient armor continued the Empera Army's campaign until it was stopped by Crew GUYS and the Ultra Warriors Mebius and Hikari. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth Several years later, it was revealed that a second contingency plan was revealed as Mechazam, a wandering mechanical samurai whose unaware of his true identity as Ghost Rebirth, a revival apparatus for Alien Empera. After the Dark Four Heavenly Kings forced Mebius to retrieve the Giga Battle Nizer, they revived the heavily damage Mechazam to invoke his true nature as Ghost Rebirth. When Alien Mefilas shove the Battle Nizer to Ghost Rebirth, Mebius was forced to destroy his newfound friend under the latter's own wish. With the revived Heavenly Kings destroyed, the Empera Army was officially went defunct but this triggered the start of a new dark regime. Members *Alien Empera - Founder and leader Top members *Dark Four Heavenly Kings **King Ark Bogar (fired from duty) **Grozam/Armored Grozam **Deathrem **Alien Mefilas III/Armored Mefilas (G) **Yapool/Remodeled Giant Yapool (Originally a servant of Empera at the time of Taro, he was promoted into a Heavenly King member) *Top Executives **Jiorugon (Staff officer with great loyalty to Empera) **Alien Endeal (Tactical Guerilla officer with plans to overthrow Empera) Other forces *Remodeled Bemstar (Alien Empera's monster, given to Yapool for his attack on Earth) *Remodeld Sabotendar and Remodeled Verorkron II (Remodeled Giant Yapool's forces in Earth invasion) *Alien Temperor (Seek to destroy the Ultra Brothers and the Land of Light) *Inpelaizer (Fleet soldiers and scouts) *Roberuga and Roberuga II (New generation saucer Kaiju made from Black Star's remains *Alien Babarue (Mentioned by Ultraman Hikari as one of Empera's scouts) *Alien Psychokino (Sent by Alien Empera to attack Mebius, defected) *Alien Serpent (Sent on a suicide mission to detonate the Phoenix Nest) *Zarabon (Armored Darkness' creation) *Garourar (Armored Darkness' creation) *Beam Missile King (Deathrem's creation) *Crash Riser (Deathrem's creation) Contingency *Armored Darkness (Sent to continue Empera's mission should he died) *Mechazam (Original name is Ghost Rebirth, a revival apparatus for Alien Empera) Trivia *Despite its influence, the group does has not been shown to be in conflict with the Guar Army, another powerful faction that fought the Ultra Warriors, although their early destruction can be attributed to this factor. *As evidenced by Armored Darkness, Inpelaizer and Mechazam, it seems that the Empera Army excels in the science of regeneration and self repair technology. Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Villains Category:Evil Organizations